Loneliest Nights
by CalypsoAurora
Summary: Stiles Stilinksi goes to Britain for a summer vacation with his father and meets the beautiful Taelor Evans, whom he instantly falls in love with. After a heart-wrenching goodbye and a flight back home, Scott informs his friend about the Alpha back and the missing reports about Boyd and Erica. After a few days, they are found, and have an interesting story on who saved them.
1. Chapter 1

**"ello! I am starting this fanfic at season 3A, and kindof making it my own. I came up with this idea as a short dream ( I know, weird) but it kinda liked it soo...here! :)**

**TEEN WOLF DOESNT BELONG TO ME, which sucks.**

* * *

"You have to leave." Taelor said, her chocolate brown hair swaying in the wind as she held onto his hand, not wanting to let go.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you." Stiles said, gripping her hand tighter. Within the short two months of getting to know this girl, he has feel head over heels in love.

"You have to return home and help you friends, Stiles." She replied, looking up into his honey eyes. She never knew she could love a human as much as she does.

"But I can stay here, and help you!" He argued, desperate to stay with her.

"I don't need the help as much as your friends do. From what you told me, they need all they can get." Taelor said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"But...I'm going to miss you." Stiles didn't have a good enough argument and Taelor laughed.

"And I will miss you too, but you need to leave. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning." She sighed.

"Then stay with me for the night. One last time. Please." Stiles combed his fingers through her hair and looked deeply into her pale blue eyes. Instead of answering, Taelor leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. He took no time to respond back, and kissed her back passionately. She broke them apart and smiled, looking at his face for the last time.

"Lets go." She said softly, and they walked back to his hotel room, not leaving until the early dawn of the next day.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. While I was gone, you got a tattoo, found out that there's an Alpha pack coming to town- oh already here- _and _Boyd and Erica are missing?" Stiles asked his friend, Scott McCall. They were at Derek's penthouse, reviewing what happened in the last few days. Scott nodded his head.

"What have you guys done since I was gone?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Well, while you were away having _fun_, we were here working our asses off, trying not to get killed." Derek growled angrily.

"In my defense, I just found out about all this a little while ago." Scott interjected.

"I wanted you to be a normal teenager for once." Derek argued.

"Guys! Stop. How long have they been missing?" Stiles asked, changing the subject.

"A few days. They ran off, scared. Isaac and I have been trying to find them." Derek said.

"And where's Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"Probably at school, where you two are supposed to be at." Derek pushed the two boys out and closed the door in their faces.

"Glad to see he didn't change when I was gone." Stiles sarcastically said, and Scott laughed as they headed to Beacon Hills High.

* * *

"So buddy, tell me about your girlfriend." Scott asked, slapping Stiles on the shoulder as they sat down in their English class before the bell rang. Stiles blushed and ran his fingers through his longer hair.

"Uhm, ha, well, she's pretty amazing." Stiles said sheepishly.

"Obviously, but tell me about her! All I've seen are the pictures you've sent."

"Oh, well, she's funny and sarcastic, she can actually beat me in a conversation," Scott laughed, "uh, she's very athletic. witty, not afraid to say what she's thinking. Just...amazing." Stiles smiled as he remembered the days they've spent together.

"She sounds perfect for you bro." Scott said, congratulating his friend.

"Yeah, she is." Stiles said as the bell rang. signaling the start of class. As soon as everyone got situated, the sound of phones buzzing filled the air.

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A young teacher walked into the class, reading off the text message everybody got, "This is the last line of the first book you are reading this year. It is also the last text message you will receive in my class. Phones off everybody."

The class rolled their eyes, but did what they were told. As Scott looked up, he noticed who was sitting in front of him. Allison. The same Allison that he hasn't talked to all summer. The same one he's in love with. He was too busy noticing her, that he didn't realize that she quickly put a note on his desk.

_We need to talk._

Scott reread the note, and a slimmer of hope built in his chest. He started writing a response when their teacher interrupted. Stiles watched his friend pack his things and leave the classroom. He drummed his fingers on his desk, not comfortable in the silence, when he noticed a bandage on Lydia's ankle.

"Psst, Lydia." Stiles tried getting her attention.

"What?" She said.

"What happened?" he asked, motioning to her ankle.

"Prada bit me."

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer hand-bag. Yes, my dog!" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Didn't you say that a deer flew through your windshield a few days ago too?"

"What are you saying? That its a coincidence?" She asked, and Stiles shrugged his shoulders, "What do they say? Once...twice-" Lydia's voice was caught off as a loud thump came from the window. Miss Blake put down the chalk and walked over to the window, where a small blood stain was noticeable. Her eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. A giant flock of black birds were flying straight at them, and in no time at all, the windows were shattered and crazed birds were flying through the classroom.

Stiles used his body to shield Lydia, pulling Allison underneath his protection as well. Time stretched by and soon the attack was over with. Feathers and dead birds laid strewn all over the floor, kids getting up, examining their wounds and the room. Stiles, Allison and Lydia looked at each other, knowing that something supernatural was up.

* * *

Night has fallen over Beacon Hills and two teenagers were running through the preserve, something vicious chasing them. The girl tripped over a rock and fell over, struggling to stand back up.

"C'mon Erica, we cant slow down!" The boy said, dragging the girl up to her feet and running again.

"Boyd...I ca-can't." Erica wheezed, her feet slowing down. With her dead weight, Boyd stumbled against a tree, both of them gasping for breath. Growls echoed all around them and their hearts hammered hard. They tried hard to hide their bodies in the dark, but they were pulled out in the clearing, falling to their knees. Erica looked at the ground, tears soundlessly falling while Boyd looked at their attackers.

Standing in front of them were two females, one wasn't wearing shoes, their eyes glowing red. He knew who they were, they've been chasing them for days. The Alpha pack, at least some of them. The one who wasn't wearing shoes grabbed Erica by the neck and yanked her up to her feet, her face in Erica's.

"Hello Blondie. My name is Kali, and I'm here to kill you." She growled and Erica whimpered, moving her face to the side, "Megan, grab the other one." The other alpha did as she was told, and grabbed Boyd by the neck as well, squeezing the air out of his lungs. The two friends closed their eyes, awaiting their death...that never came.

Boyd and Erica were let go as the alphas were thrown to the ground. Another growl was heard behind the two teenagers and they scooted away from the battlefield.

"You." Kali growled and stood up, facing off at the one who attacked them. Boyd and Erica looked over at the one who saved them as she stepped out into the moonlight, a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"Me." She replied in a British accent and growled, claws coming out and her eyes glowing red. Kali did the same and the two werewolves began fighting. The newcomer threw Kali against a tree and she crumpled to the floor, but Megan quickly took her place.

"You killed my husband." Megan growled and tried to claw her face, but the newcomer quickly dodged it.

"And you killed my brother." She shot back, and grabbed her by the neck. Megan struggled to get out, but it was to no use, "Say hi to your husband for me." Her grip on Megan's throat tightened and she threw her to the ground and dug her claws into her chest. A loud scream escaped Megan's mouth but was cut off as her heart was ripped out. Kali gathered herself up and ran off, going to her pack.

Boyd and Erica looked at the bloody death in front of them, not knowing if the British alpha was on their side or not. The alpha threw the heart on the ground and wiped the blood on her jeans, turning to face the two frightened betas and walked towards them.

"You must Erica." She held out her hand and pulled Erica to her feet, "and you must be Boyd," and she helped Boyd up as well.

"W-who are you?" Erica asked quietly.

The alpha tucked a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ears, her red eyes turning back to their original pale, blue color.

"You can call me Taelor." She replied, a genuine smile on her face, "Now, lets go home, shall we?" She asked, and the walked back to Derek's loft.

* * *

"She killed Megan." Kali said as she reached her pack, gasping for breath.

"First Ryan, now Megan. Deucalion, she wont stop until we're all dead." A male teenager said.

"She wont kill everyone, Aiden. Just the weak ones." Deucalion said, messing with his cane.

"Ryan was the strongest-"

"Ethan. Enough. Kali, gather everyone up, I have a plan." Deucalion said and Kali left with a nod. He uncapped the tip of his cane, revealing a sharp knife at the end, "I have a plan." He whispered and threw he can at a picture of Taelor.

* * *

**Please leave reviews on what I should do next! I have some ideas, but I may need help! :) 3**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the ideas I got! I would love more! Please leave any criticism, good or bad. Thank you **

**TEEN WOLF IS NOT MINE, which sucks.**

* * *

"How…how do you know who we are?" Erica asked, breaking the eerie silence that has fallen between the three werewolves. Boyd nodded, thinking the same thing. Taelor looked between the two teenagers, her eyes examining them carefully. They looked the same as they did in the pictures Stiles has shown her back home, and the way they acted showed her that they were 'new' to the whole werewolf thing.

"Let's just say, a bird told me who you were. And that you needed help." Taelor said and she continued walking to Derek's loft, which she has no idea where it was.

"How did you manage to rip her heart out?" Boyd asked softly.

"I've been hunting that pack for a few years now. She wasn't the first one I killed." Taelor said, her eyes trained in front of her. She wasn't happy that she killed Megan, but it had to be done.

"Did she really kill your brother?"

"Yes."

"And you killed her husband?"

"…yes."

"Is that how you became an Alpha?"

"No."

"How did you become an Alpha?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Taelor shot back, a smile dancing on her lips, "I feel like that's another story for a time when death isn't right around the corner, yeah?"

Boyd smiled at her response and relaxed a bit more. He didn't know anything about this British Alpha, but he knew she was on their side. Erica watched the interaction with a smile, glad that there was another female werewolf out there that wasn't trying to kill anybody.

"Now," Taelor stopped when they reached the road, a 1967 Chevy Impala idly waiting for them, "Why don't we get into my car, and one of you can tell me how to get to Derek's loft." They all piled into the car, the two betas excited to get home.

* * *

"Isaac and I will check in this part of town," Derek said, pointing at a section of a map of Beacon Hills, "And Scott and Stiles will take this part." The four of them were gathered in the loft, making a plan to find Erica and Boyd. It's been 4 days, and the full moon was quickly approaching and Derek didn't want those two out there alone.

"What if that scream was Erica?" Isaac asked, scared. The three werewolves in the loft heard the fight going on in the preserve, and they were worried that Erica and Boyd were in trouble.

"It didn't sound like her." Derek said harshly. He instantly regretted being so rash with the young beta, but he was just as worried as he was.

"Listen, I think we shouldn't go out just yet, we need to have a better plan-" Scott was cut off by the sound of the big doors opening. All attention was drawn to Erica and Boyd walking in, banged up with cuts, bruises and dirt, but they were smiling.

"Oh thank god." Isaac said and ran over to his friends, throwing his arms over Erica then Boyd. Derek's harden face fell through and a smile of relief washed over his face as he walked over to his betas. He even threw his arms over them, surprising everybody in the room.

"We thought you were dead." Derek whispered, mostly to himself but they heard.

"Someone saved us." Erica said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Her…" Boyd answered and turned to the door where…no one was. Erica and Boyd looked at each other confused on why the girl wasn't there. She said she was right behind them.

"Who?" Derek asked again.

"This girl. She saved us, she even killed one of them. She-" Erica stopped midsentence.

"One of who?" Derek asked gently, rubbing her back.

"One of the Alphas."

"She killed one of the Alphas? From the Alpha pack? That's why you've been missing?" Derek bombarded them with questions.

"Yes. She said that she was hunting them."

"Hunting?"

"She wouldn't give us the full story." Erica admitted.

"This can be a problem for another day," Scott said before Derek could say anything, "Let's be glad that you guys are here and _safe_." Both he and Stiles hugged the young werewolves.

After a few minutes of double checking to make sure they were okay, and having a little celebration, Erica and Boyd went to bed, followed by Isaac.

"Who do you think saved them?" Stiles asked as soon as they were upstairs.

"I don't know." Derek sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"From what they described, Stiles, it kind of sounded like Taelor." Scott suggested, looking at his best friend.

"That's what I was thinking, but she's not…a werewolf." Stiles hesitated and both Derek and Scott heard his heart skip a beat.

"You're lying." Derek said bluntly, standing up from the couch.

"What? No I'm not." Stiles said, standing up as well.

"Stiles, I've known you for years. You're a bad liar. Plus, we can hear your heartbeat." Scott said, walking towards him.

"I'm not lying, okay?" Stiles said, backing up towards the door, "Look, it's getting late and I promised my dad I would be home at a reasonable hour." He took off and walked briskly to his jeep, leaving Scott and Derek standing there, confused.

"You got this?" Derek asked.

"Yup." Scott popped the 'p' and followed Stiles.

* * *

"Where are you?" Stiles had gotten home and collapsed on his bed, dialing up Taelor.

"In my room? Why?" She responded. She was in fact in her room…a hotel room.

"Erica and Boyd came back tonight. They said someone saved them."

"Oh, well that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, but they thing is, they described their rescuer and it sounded exactly like you."

"How could it be me? I'm thousands miles away." Taelor laughed.

"They said that their rescuer was hunting their attackers. The Alpha pack. I know that's what you're doing, and if you're here, I need to know." Stiles sounded desperate.

"Baby, if I was there, the first thing I would do is find you, not take revenge." Taelor hated lying, especially to him.

"I know," Stiles sighed and rubbed his temple, "It's just, I don't know. I guess I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Stiles."

"Just…if you do come up, tell me, okay?"

"You'll be the first."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Taelor said, and ended the phone call. She stared at the screen of her phone and threw it on the bed with a defeated groan. Crap, now she's going to have to deal with Stiles when he finds out, because he will eventually.

She collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess. Oh, who was she kidding, ever since she became an Alpha and the pack started fighting her, she's been tangled in this mess with no way out.

* * *

Stiles ran up to Erica and Boyd before school started in the morning.

"Hey! Erica. Boyd. Wait." He called, and the two betas stopped and waited.

"Yes?" Boyd asked as soon as the clumsy boy halted.

"Is this the girl that saved you?" Stiles asked, and showed them the picture he took of him and Taelor.

"Yeah!" Erica said before Boyd could, "Wait, who is this?"

"Someone I though was thousands of miles away." He answered, hurt.

"Who is she?" Erica asked more gently.

"Her name is Taelor Evans. She's my girlfriend." He shoved his phone in his pocket as Boyd slapped him on the back.

"Congrats boy, she's hot." Boyd said with a laugh and the three walked up the steps to Beacon Hills High.

"Did you know that she's an Alpha?" Erica asked with a roll of her eyes at Boyd's comment.

"Yes." Stiles sighed, "Just…don't tell Scott or Derek, okay? I'll tell them eventually. Please."

"We won't." Erica said and Boyd nodded in agreement.

"Good, now, if you will excuse me, I need to call Taelor. Again." Stiles excused himself and went back to his jeep, forgetting about classes for the day and determined to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Please forgive me? School is starting next week, so I'll have nothing but time to write this story in class :) **

**Teen wolf isn't mine!**

* * *

Stiles hopped into his jeep, staring at the picture of Taelor on his phone. She said she wasn't here, but he trusted Boyd and Erica, so why would his girlfriend be lying to him? He sighed and dialed her number once again, leaning back into the drivers' seat. When it went to voicemail, he huffed out a breath and tossed his phone to the side, starting his car. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Taelor looked at her phone when Stiles' name lit up. She wanted to answer it. But couldn't bring herself to do so. He was a smart boy, smarter than most people, so he probably figured out that she was hiding something, or that she was in town. She sighed and fell backwards onto the hotel bed. She's going to have to tell him. Soon. She sat up when she felt her phone vibrate again, frowning when she saw his name again. Okay, she was going to have to tell him now. She stood off of the bed and grabbed a jacket, walking out of her room to go find his house. He needed to know.

Stiles pulled into his driveway and stepped out of his car, slamming the door shut. He mumbled to himself as he unlocked the front door, slamming that as well. He really wished she would just answer her dang phone, although it was nighttime over where she was…maybe she's sleeping…no. Boyd said it was her that saved them, she had to be here. He kicked off his shoes with a frustrated sigh and walked up to his room, opening his door and froze when he saw what was in front of him. "Taelor?"

Taelor turned around to face him with a sad smile. "Hey…" She whispered and took a step towards him.

"You lied to me." He stated, closing his door and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow and waited for a good reason on why she did.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to. I didn't want you to know because if you knew I was here, then we would be together pretty much every single moment, and I didn't want the Alpha pack to know that you knew me. I didn't want them to hurt you to get to me. I lied to you because I love you, Stiles. Please forgive me…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at him with wide and innocent eyes.

Stiles trailed his eyes over her face and sighed, dropping his hands down to his sides. "It's okay. I understand why." He said and walked over to her, cupping her chin with his hand. "I love you too. Just, please don't lie to me, okay?" He asked and pressed his lips against her forehead, pulling her into a hug.

Taelor nodded and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. She missed him, missed his touch, and now that he was put in risk because of her, she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. "I won't." She murmured.

He rubbed her back and buried his face in her hair. He accepted why she hid herself from him, but it still hurt a bit. "Where are you staying at?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Some hotel by the school." She replied and opened her eyes. "Why?"

"Because, now you're staying here with me." Stiles said with a smile and pulled away to look at her face.

"Am I?" She laughed. "What will your dad think?"

He shrugged his shoulders and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "He'll be happy to see you. It doesn't matter."

"And what am I supposed to do when you're at school?"

"Come to school with me." Stiles said simply, his smile grew a bit bigger.

"School? With you? Stiles, I haven't been to school for awhile…I don't know…" Taelor said timidly. She didn't know if she could handle that many people at once.

"Hey," He tilted her chin up to look at him, "I'll be there. And I'll introduce you to everybody. You won't be alone." He brought his lips down to hers and gave her a soft kiss. "Don't worry." He whispered when he pulled back.

She nodded and smiled up at him. She felt extremely lucky to be with him, and she loved him more than anything. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, I kinda walked out of school, so I can show you around the town if you like." He replied, smiling back down at her.

"Okay." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him briefly. "Lets go."

* * *

After swinging by the hotel to grab Taelors stuff, they drove back to Stiles' house. He showed her everything and, even though she didn't want him to, he bought her lunch and some new clothes since she didn't pack a lot.

"I still can't believe how much money you spent on me, Stiles." Taelor said as she walked into his house.

"I do it because I love you." He argued back, carrying her stuff for her, even after she told him not to. "What do you want to do for dinner? Dad won't be home until later."

"I don't care. Somewhere cheap." She answered and grabbed some of her stuff from him, walking to his room.

"Allison, Lydia and Isaac are all going to this burger place in a little bit. Do you want to meet them?" He asked, following her up the stairs.

"Do you think they'll like me…?" She asked after she set her stuff down and turned to look at him, chewing on her lip.

Stiles let out a snort and threw the rest of the stuff on the bed. "Of course, Tae. They'll love you." He whispered, walking towards her to wrap an arm around her waist, the other one going into her hair. "You're perfect. They'll be stupid to not like you." He brought his lips down to hers and gently kissed her. Taelor closed her eyes and brought her arms around his neck, kissing back passionately. She pressed her body closer into Stiles and felt him shudder in pleasure, his grip on her waist tightening as he pulled her even closer, no room in between them.

Minutes passed and Taelor had to pull away to breathe. "Uh, I need to change my clothes…" She whispered, still in a daze after that kiss. She would never get used to the way he kissed her, it was too intoxicating and it always left her breathless.

"Yeah. O-Okay." He stammered and walked backwards out of the room, closing the door for her. He could still feel her lips against his, and he brought his fingers up to his lips with a smile. His mind was fogged up with pleasure and love and he briskly walked downstairs to calm his racing heart.

Taelor stood in the middle of his room, breathing deeply, trying to shake the feeling of want. "Calm down, Evans." She whispered to herself and walked to the bags of clothes. She randomly grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a plaid shirt, quickly changing. She checked herself out in the mirror, pulling down the shirt to reveal more cleavage and smoothed down the fabric. She skipped down the stairs and walked up to Stiles. "Is this okay?"

Stiles turned his attention to her and a giant grin broke across his face. "You look amazing. Lydia might get jealous." He said, and quickly brought his lips on hers. "Ready?"

* * *

They pulled up to the burger joint and Taelor sighed, her fingers going through her wavy hair nervously. Stiles noticed her behavior and he grabbed her hand. "It's fine. Just be yourself. Minus the werewolf part." He reminded her with a smile.

She nodded and took a deep breath in, concealing her scent to any other werewolves out there, like Isaac. She agreed with Stiles that they should wait to tell everybody what she is, and why she was here. "Okay, let's go." She muttered and jumped out of the jeep. Stiles came over to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing. He knew how people make her anxious, and it was a little cute.

Allison turned her attention away from her friends and looked at the door. "Hey! Stiles is here, with a girl?" She said, a smile on her face.

Lydia looked over as well and grinned. "Oh my gosh, is that Taelor? You know, from his Europe trip. Dang, she's attractive." Her eyes glanced over her outfit and she nodded her head. "I could never pull off jeans and plaid."

Isaac felt his eyes widen. "Yeah, real attractive." He muttered, receiving a smack from Allison.

"Stop looking at her like that." She whispered harshly before turning her attention to the couple. "Hey Stiles!" She greeted once they got to the table.

Stiles smiled back. "Hey. Uh, guys, this is Taelor. Taelor, this is Allison, Lydia and Isaac." He introduced everybody and sat down in the booth.

"Hello everyone." Taelor said with a smile and sat down next to him.

"Taelor, I must say, you look stunning. Hard to believe that Stiles got you. Plus, your accent makes you even hotter." Lydia said as soon as they sat down with her famous smirk.

"Uh, thank you?" Taelor responded with a glance at Stiles, who rolled his eyes with a smile. Lydia tilted her head, widening her smile in response and looked down at the menu.

"Tell us about yourself!" Allison said with a grin, wanting to know more about this girl.

"Well, I'm from Milan, Italy. I'm 17, born in January. Uh, I moved here for better education, and to be with Stiles. Not much to my story." She said, looking at her boyfriend.

"That is so cute." Allison said and Lydia made an 'aw' noise in agreement, which caused Taelor to blush.

They all made small talk until their order came in, Isaac stealing glances at the Italian girl. Stiles of course noticed, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. The girls didn't notice, but Isaac looked over at the lanky boy and raised his eyebrows, smelling jealously come off of him in waves, which caused him to smirk.

A few hours later, all their stomachs full and their bodies getting tired, Stiles spoke up. "Well, I think we should probably go. We need to get to school early tomorrow so I can show you around." He told everybody but looked at Taelor. She stood up and watched Stiles walk towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you guys." Taelor told them with a smile and followed him out the door, reaching for his hand.

Allison and Lydia smiled after them. "She is so cute. They are so cute." Lydia said.

"And she's so nice!" Allison added. She looked over at Isaac and frowned. "You barely said a word the whole time. What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Isaac shrugged and drummed his fingers against the table. "Nothing." He said and stood up, throwing a twenty on the table. "Thanks for buying dinner." He walked out of the restaurant, rushing to Dereks loft.

Allison looked over at Lydia, a confused look on her face. "What was that about?" She asked. Lydia just shrugged her shoulders and slid out of the booth, standing up as well.

"I don't know, but I'm tired. Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked. Allison nodded and slid out, following her friend out to her car.

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning, his arms wrapped around Taelor and he sighed in content. He could really get used to this every morning. His dad was more than happy to see her last night, and was surprisingly okay with her staying in his room. He looked over at his alarm clock and groaned. They should really be getting up, she probably wanted to take a shower. He gently shook her sleeping body. "Taelor? Babe, wake up."

She stretched her body against his and rolled over, facing him. "Hmm?" She hummed tiredly.

"It's time to get up. School, remember?" He laughed quietly, moving some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Come on."

Taelor slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around his room. "Yeah, okay." She mumbled and got out of his bed. Stiles sat up with her and watched her walk to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower." She said and shut the door, making Stiles grin like an idiot.

Across the neighborhood, Isaac ran to Scotts house, banging on his door. "What was so important you had to come here at six in the morning?" He asked the newer beta as soon as he opened the door and let him in.

"Stiles' girlfriend? The hot one? I think she is a werewolf." Isaac said, breathing heavy.

"What? How do you know?"

"They came to dinner with us last night. I sensed another werewolf in the area, but it quickly vanished as soon as she walked in. When they left, I followed them back to Stiles' place. It reeked like her and I sensed the same werewolf."

Scott brought his eyebrows together in confusion and sat down on his couch. "So, she came to America for what? To save Erica and Boyd? And why did she kill one of the Alphas?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know…I just know that Stiles is completely in love with her." Isaac said, sitting down next to him.

"We have to tell Derek." Scott said after a moment of thinking.

"What about Stiles?"

"Don't tell him we know."

"But what if he finds out?"

"I'm doing this to help my friend. He'll understand." Scott said and stood up, pushing Isaac out of his house. "I have to get ready for school."

"And what if he doesn't understand?" Isaac asked when he stepped outside. Instead of answering, Scott closed the door in his face, locking it for safe keeping. Isaac huffed out a breath and growled before turning away and running back to Dereks to get ready for school as well.

* * *

Kali smiled as she drove passed Scotts house, Deucalion in the passenger seat. "So, she has a boyfriend?" She said, happy with the information they got.

"Guess we're sending the twins to school today. Tell Aiden to watch for the girl. Ethan can watch for the True Alpha." Deucalion said, tapping his fingers against his knee. Kali nodded in response and drove back to their apartment. The blind Alpha smirked wickedly and hummed with the song. This plan was going along perfectly, he got the girl right where he wanted her.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! I love them! Sorry that this was so short, I'll write a longer one next time :)**


End file.
